The Dark Side of Severus Snape
by Dinoluvr
Summary: Severus Snape goes into the woods at night and Hermoine follows him. What happens when Hermione finds out his dark secret? Oneshot, T for violence and gore... Though I may be overreacting X3


_**Authors Note: **Heres a little onshot I did for a challenge, created by thegoodgirldoll, about Severus Snape. The challenge was based off of the game clue, and here was my 'prompt' so to speak:_

_Person: Severus Snape_

_Item: A Vial of Wolfsbane_

_Room/Place: The Forest._

_So anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. Please RxR! I will love you forever :3_

* * *

Severus Snape silently walked through the halls of Hogwarts, dark cape billowing behind him. In his hand was a vial of wolfsbane, the very stuff that Remus Lupin had asked him for the just the year before. That vile excuse for a person had not only terrorized his adolescent years, but he had also managed to terrorize his adult years.

Snape could remember when this thing had started, that fateful night where he had been 'rewarded' for helping Harry Potter and his two followers. The worst decision in his life. Then again, it's what Lily would have wanted. He could deal with this god-forsaken curse for her, always for her.

He approached the dark forest at a steady pace, the moon steadily rising as he walked. He quickened his pace, wanting to be inside the forests edge before he dared drink the potion. It was sketchy enough walking around at night, let alone drinking potions left and right.

Snape gave a silent sigh of relief as the trees closed around him, not even stopping to look around as he quickly unstopped the vial and drank the thick potion, feeling clarity move through his mind. Glancing through the tops of the trees, he could plainly see the full moon sneering at him as it continued to rise.

He would still be Serverus, not some mindless beast. To be honest, he was glad Lily wasn't around to see him like this; it would be dangerous to be anywhere near her, even if he did have his mind.

A sound in the bushes startled him, and he quickly whipped around to see who it was. Staring back at him with timid eyes was none other than Hermione Granger. The insufferable know it all.

She flushed as he noticed her, and shuffled through her papers nervously. "Professor Snape, I was, uh, up studying and was going to your office to see if I could get some help with one of these chapters. I meant to tell you I was here, but I was curious as to what you were doing so I figured I'd follow you to see what was going on, you know?" she rambled, only stopping to breath as her face slowly grew more and more red.

Snape pulled his cloak tighter around him, giving Hermione a menacing glare. "You'd do well to remember that I am a teacher, and that I have every right to have you expelled for being in the forbidden forest. _After_ you are supposed to be in bed." He said in that signature bored tone of his, frowning to enhance its affect.

"Yes, I'm sorry Professor. Won't happen again. Would you mind greatly if I asked what was in that vial? It looks like the one Professor Lupin used to…" she froze, eyes going wide as she realized what she was saying. It couldn't be… Then again, when he had been protecting them from the wolf Remus, he could have been bit… Maybe he had never gotten the cure.

Snape gave her a wry smile, "You're a smart girl, Hermione. You should be careful with that, not everybody can deal with a know it all." He said lowly, taking a threatening step toward her.

Hermione grew wide eyed, taking a tentative step away. "P-professor?" she stammered, a look of pure terror in her eyes. Snape just grinned, making a point to show his teeth. As the moon reached its peak in the sky, he began to feel different, began to feel as the change began to take over. He couldn't have Hermione go back and tell everyone, not even Dumbledore knew of his predicament. It could ruin him; ruin everything he's worked so hard to build.

He couldn't let anyone ruin that, not after what he's lost.

As he changed, smells became sharper and colors began to gain more dimension that what could be deemed possible. Noises were much louder, and he could hear the quick patter of Hermione's heart as she watched him, frozen by her fear.

He took another step towards her, straightening up as he easily towered above her. The girl opened her mouth as if to scream, but nothing came out. In a matter of seconds, she was running towards the school. Snape grinned wolfishly, following after her instantly.

She was slow, not even a close match to his speed as a wolf, and it didn't take long before he had his claws around her arms, snarling as he opened his jaws. Hermione screamed, finally able to make a sound before his teeth closed around her throat, and the salty taste of blood quickly filled his mouth. All sounds were cut short, and Hermione just squirmed in his grasp for a few moments before it was over and she hung there limply.

Snape pulled away from her, dropping her onto the ground. He was covered in her blood, and her white blouse was entirely stained with red. He licked his lips, quickly trotting away. No one would expect it was him, because no one knew what he was. He was the master of hiding his fate, seeing as he could make his own potions and whatnot.

Not even Dumbledore knew of his situation.

As the moon slowly fell and the sun began to rise, Snape felt the change. He waited on the bank of a river, and once he was fully human again he washed the dried blood from his face and torso. It was sticky work, and he could watch as the red liquid washed down the small river.

After he had successfully gotten all of the blood off, he used a quick drying spell and found his extra clothes that he kept near the river for these times.

With a glance in the direction of Hermione's body, he trudged back towards the castle, ignoring the images of her cold and lifeless eyes as they permanently stared in horror. He should feel ashamed, but he couldn't. She would have ruined his life, and he couldn't have that. He would lose all of his progress, and Lily would have died in vain.

With a silent sigh, Severus Snape walked into school, faint traces of dawn on the horizon. Hagrid or someone would find her body, and it would be ruled an animal attack. Nobody would ever suspect. And even if they did they would have no proof, whatsoever.

Snape smiled as he walked into his office, sitting down to finish grading papers he hadn't yet gotten too.


End file.
